Feather Pillows & Black Silk
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: After another of Erutis's crazy ideas Eclipse finds out Slumber parties aren't all that bad. Fluff. Shounen-ai. Oneshot. EclipseXRaenef.


A little fluffy oneshot to hold people over until I can finish Beyond Redemption. I'm sorry it has taken so long. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy this little fic and remember, Reviews are food for writers!

**Feather Pillows & Black Silk**

The Raenef castle had never seen such a disaster. Eclipse was sure of it. Every door he opened showed him another room covered in soft white down feathers.

What had started as a "slumber party" (as Erutis had called it) had become a nightmare in less then an hour and a half. Eclipse had gone to the library to relax and had nearly had a heart attack when he stepped out. The corridor was littered in white feathers just as many of the other rooms in the castle were now.

_They can't be too far ahead, _Eclipse guessed as he noticed how some of the feathers around him were still settling to the ground. He had been following the trail of white down all through the castle for a while now, hoping to catch the mischievous trio in the act.

As he came into one of the many squares, his soft step disturbed the feathers at his feet, sending them everywhere. There was no sign of them but something else had caught his eye. A door along one of the far walls was slightly open. And not just any door, mind you. This particular one led to his own personal chambers.

He strode across the plaza and took a nervous step over the threshold. The room was shadowed, even in the daylight, but he couldn't make out any feathers on the floor. _Thank god they haven't gotten in here yet. _Eclipse took a few more steps in the room, turning to close the door behind him.

Suddenly a pillow hit him full in the face, spraying white feathers into the air.

"Haha! I told you I'd get you Eru . . .heh, hey Eclipse." Raenef grinned tentatively, lowering the pillow he was wielding.

"Master Raenef, what are you doing?" Eclipse growled, brushing feathers from his robes and hair in disgust.

"We're having a pillow fight! Erutis told us about it so we wanted to try it." Raenef announced proudly, his blue eyes sparkling.

_Another Erutis-induced idea. It figures. _He sighed, deciding to pay her a little visit later. "Master, please, if you could take your pillow fight somewhere else, I need to clean up my room." Eclipse knelt down and started gathering feathers off the black marble floor.

"This is _your_ room? I thought it was a guest room." Raenef muttered, looking around the room in a new light.

The room was sparsely furnished, with not a lot of decoration. A tall bookcase, a big armchair and a bed draped in black made up the majority of it. A large armoire hid in the deep shadow of the bed. The room seemed too big for the lack of furniture and Rae found it hard to imagine Eclipse laying down in that bed of silks all alone at night.

"Um . . . I'm sorry, Eclipse." Rae said, kneeling down to help his mentor gather the feathers. "I've never seen your room before." He paused and looked around once more. "It's nice but it could use a little personal touch."

"I have very few personal items to display." Eclipse replied stoically, having gathered a small pile of feathers in a fold of his robes.

"Oh . . ." Rae quieted for a moment to think and then smiled brilliantly. "Hey Eclipse, why don't you come to our slumber party?"

- -

Eclipse froze. _Did he just ask what I think he asked? _The black haired demon stared at his lord in startled dismay before his thought processes started to work again. "Your inviting me to your slumber party?" He asked and immediately felt stupid.

"Yep!" Raenef beamed, nodding enthusiastically. "So? Will you come?"

Eclipse blinked and pause for a moment before replying. "I'm sorry, Master, but I don't think - " Before he knew it he was looking into a pair of radiant blue? eyes giving him the saddest of all puppy dog faces.

Eclipse sighed. Somehow it amazed him that a demon of his status could be swayed so easily. "Alright, I will attend for a while if it will make you happy." Somehow he knew he was volunteering for a fate far worse than any he could imagine.

- -

It was past midnight by the time Eclipse was able to make it back to his room. After having been forced to play numerous childish and embarrassing games, he had finally managed to detach himself from the happy-go-lucky demon lord and his annoying accomplices. All he had learned was that these so called "slumber parties" were incorrectly named. There was far too much "party" in them as far as he was concerned.

As he wandered about his darkened room, not caring to turn on a light, he got changed and readied for bed. All he could hope was that Master Raenef wouldn't stay up so late that he ended up falling asleep during his lesson tomorrow.

Eclipse slipped between the black sheets and laid down, staring at the sliver of the moon that was visible through his window as he tried to relax his tense body. Dealing with Erutis and Chris right before bed was one thing that could easily put him on edge. He took a few deep breaths, feeling the air move through him, before rolling onto his side and getting comfortable.

It wasn't long before sleep descended upon the weary demon.

The room was still dark when Eclipse felt himself start to wake. He lay still, unwilling to stir his relaxed body. His eyes roamed the shadows as he tried to figure out what had awoken him. There didn't seem to be anything amiss, but as he lay there he realized that he was feeling rather hot, almost feverish. With a soft sigh he began to roll onto his back, deciding that he should probably open the window and get a some fresh air.

The blankets beside him stirred as an arm snaked out from them and stretched across his waist possessively. Eclipse stared in stunned amazement for a moment before cautiously reaching over to pull down the blankets beside him.

"Hnn . . . What is it Eclipse? Is it time to get up?" Raenef mumbled as he emerged from the mass of black silk, his blond hair disheveled. He yawned tiredly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before focusing on his mentor. "Are you okay, Eclipse?"

"Master Raenef . . . What are you doing here?" Eclipse finally managed, gathering his wits as he sat up.

Raenef looked up at him with a sleepy smile. "You left the slumber party before we all got to go to bed. It's not a slumber party if you sleep alone. So I came here to have a slumber party with you." He answered innocently.

"With me?"

"Yep!" Raenef replied. "It's much easier to sleep here anyway. Erutis is snoring again." He rolled onto his side and a little yawn escaped him. "Can we go back to sleep now, Eclipse? I'm tired."

"Eh? Oh - yes, of course Master Raenef. As you wish." Eclipse smiled, giving in and laying back down beside the little demon lord.

"Mmmm . . . This is nice. Thanks for letting me stay." Raenef mumbled as he curled up beside Eclipse, laying his head upon the older demons chest. "I never knew silk was so warm and soft."

Eclipse couldn't suppress the small smile that tugged at his lips as he looked down at the young demon lord. His body was already lax from sleep and his eyes closed, breathing softly.

"Sweet dreams, Master Raenef. And thank you for having a slumber party with me." Eclipse whispered softly, brushing some of the satiny blond hair back from Raenef's eyes.

Quiet descended upon the room as both demons fell into a peaceful sleep in a bed of feather pillows and black silk.


End file.
